


Polar Opposites

by Rabakholi



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Morning Cuddles, mention of ptsd and other mental problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakholi/pseuds/Rabakholi
Summary: He sighed.You wouldn’t change, so he’d just have to protect you.You mumbled in your sleep, turned and threw your arm over around him before pressing your face against his chest.He’d never let anything bad happen to you. Never.Billy let his arm settle around your form, relished in having your skin against his, the slide of your leg against his dick, when you adjusted and cuddled closer.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Polar Opposites

He was a lucky bastard. He knew it. And he loved it. He loved you. So much. His heart squeezed as he was looking down at you from where he was propped up on his elbow. Your legs were tangled with his, your arm was flung to the side, the other under your head, hand buried in your hair. The stretch made your breasts perk up, nipples stiff in the cool morning air, and Billy was trying not to wake you. But he was so needy. Needy for your attention, needy for your love, needy for the little sounds you made when he fingered you just right.   
No. You had had a long night, working for some charity event you had to agreed to help organize. Your reputation as a writer would bring more guests, more press. And press was good. You were good. You were kind and loving, helped him get out of this freaking therapist’s fingers, let him stay with you until he was mostly recovered – which, he still was angry about that, to be quite honest. How you thought letting an ex-marine with severe anger issues, ptsd and memory loss stay in your flat, with you, was beyond him. You were too sweet, saw the good in everyone, even though they were thought to be beyond redemption.  
He sighed.   
You wouldn’t change, so he’d just have to protect you.  
You mumbled in your sleep, turned and threw your arm over around him before pressing your face against his chest.   
He’d never let anything bad happen to you. Never.   
Billy let his arm settle around your form, relished in having your skin against his, the slide of your leg against his dick, when you adjusted and cuddled closer.  
He let his hips roll, just once, just to chase the feeling, before burying a hand in your hair and pressing his lips on top of your head.   
“I love you.”   
You just grunted in your sleep.   
If he thought about it, the two of you were polar opposites. Where he was jagged and rough, you were smooth and beautiful and radiated kindness. You believed in the good, believed it to be possible to leave your mark in the world. He didn’t. Initially, he’d been done with the world, but you made him want to be able to go back out there, to make something of himself. Start anew.   
You were light where he was darkness, and he feared it might hurt you someday.   
There had been a moment where he thought it was already happening. Frank had found him, was at the door. You had opened, given him your warmest, sweetest smile – and he’d been lost.   
Frank adored you, loved you like a sister. Which made his feelings for Billy quite complicated, and he was a hundred percent sure he was only alive, because Frank didn’t want to hurt you.   
But he was trying. Billy was really trying. He went to therapy (different therapist), opened up, did his homework. He tried to be a good man, for you.   
He was able to look into the mirror again, without having an identity crisis. Because you loved him the way he was, loved his scars. Every night, you kissed each one of them before kissing his lips and saying good night.   
It was the best part of his day.   
Except when you were rubbing against him, like right now.   
Billy blinked, looked down at you.   
You had turned your head, eyes fixed on his face. “Where did you go?”  
Billy shook his head, pressed a rather chaste kiss to your lips. “Just thought about how lucky I am.”   
You stretched, pressed against him and smirked a little. His hand found your hip, fingers digging into it.   
You kissed him, lips pulling into a smile when he rolled you over and settled between your legs.   
“I think I’m rather lucky as well.”   
There it was again. His very own ray of sunshine. If he could, he’d never let you out of bed ever again.   
While he was staring at you, you reached down, cupped his ass and pulled him in against your rolling hips.   
Now, that definitely brought him back to you.   
Billy groaned, bit his lip. Your long legs were wrapped around his body, your hands were wandering up and down his back, seemingly innocent, until you changed tactics and brought them to his front, stuck a hand down his boxers. “How about you show me just how lucky I am?”   
Your eyes were fixated on his, hungry and dark. He groaned again when you swiped your thumb over his tip.  
Maybe you weren’t all that different from him. But, oh Lord, he loved you so much, his heart threatened to jump out his chest.   
“Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart.”  
  



End file.
